


Before She Walks in the Door

by In_Best_Interest



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: (very light), Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Best_Interest/pseuds/In_Best_Interest
Summary: Sigrun is a little late, and because it's in his nature to do so, Onni is worrying.





	Before She Walks in the Door

It’s late out. From the looks of it, Sigrun won’t be home tonight. Probably tomorrow. Mikkel is sure she’s safe, because why wouldn’t she be? It’s a low risk run through territory that has been ran before. He’s not worried. He doesn’t have to be.

Onni will worry, though. Which is why Mikkel is delving into their precious resources to make him a cup of tea with two generous spoonfuls of sugar. He stirs it, then sets it aside and lets it steep.

They tend to move around a lot nowadays: Sigrun to fight trolls, and Onni for mage purposes. Onni in particular is required to jump around a lot, ever since his demonstration of force at the very end of the expedition. Sigrun finds work as they travel - it’s not hard, there’s a good amount of demand for troll-killers - but she’s also the reason for some of their jumping around. Mikkel is the one who really does what he can. There’s not much of a need for extra medics, so he’ll do odd jobs around whatever town they’ve stopped in. This time, it’s a tiny town on the coast of Norway, and they’re staying in an ancient house rented out for a month. It’s all they’ll need. Sure, it smells like mildew, and it’s chilly at night, but Mikkel isn’t complaining.

When the tea is steeped, he fishes the teabag out of it, gives it one last stir, and then goes looking for Onni.

It’s not hard to find him. It’s a small house, after all. Onni is curled up on the end of the threadbare couch, looking out the window. In civilian clothes - this time, a sweater a size too big and worn trousers - he looks softer, but also more vulnerable. Mikkel knows he’s waiting for Sigrun. While Onni might not be romantically involved with Sigrun like Mikkel is, he still is friends with her, and she’s good for him, he feels. Her boldness takes away some of his fear. Mikkel sits down next to Onni, careful not to spill the tea, and Onni starts.

“I thought you could use this,” Mikkel says. “Since you’re letting your fear get the better of you again.”

“Mmm? Oh - thank you.” He takes the tea, blows on it, then bursts out, “But she should be back by now.”

“I know,” Mikkel says. “The party likely just hit some rough terrain. And Sigrun can handle herself. You’ve seen that.”

“Yes, yes…but I’m still afraid. And I don't understand how you're so calm.”

He won’t be comforted. Not really. It’s one of Onni’s greatest flaws, the way he lets his own fear creep in and corrupt his thoughts, make him feel so small and helpless. Mikkel is aware of it - aware he’s chosen to love a coward. It doesn’t matter. His cowardice balances both Sigrun and Mikkl out well.

“Come here,” Mikkel says, opening his arm to Onni. Onni hesitates, then scoots in, slow and timid. That’s another thing Onni does - when he touches Mikkel, he does it slowly, like a scared animal, like he might corrupt Mikkel with his touch. Sigrun is pushy with her affection, sometimes too mean, so this caution is sometimes nice in light of that. Mikkel pulls him in and tucks Onni securely against his chest. He’s much smaller than he seems, and he grows even smaller by pulling his knees up and sinking farther against Mikkel. He’s only just holding onto his tea.

The darkness grows deeper and deeper outside, and despite himself, Onni looks like he’s falling asleep. His tea hasn’t been drunk, but that’s fine. Sometimes, it’s the gesture that matters most. With effort, Onni shakes his head, looks up at Mikkel blearily. “But what if something went wrong?”

“Hypothetically, that would be awful. But, not hypothetically, she’s coming. She always comes back, just like you always come back, for three years now. She’s not going to break form now.” Mikkel plants a kiss on Onni’s forehead. He meant it to be quick, but Onni leans into it, hands wound in Mikkel’s sweater. He takes that as a signal for needing more affection, and this time, when he kisses Onni, he does it on the lips. Onni responds with a neediness that almost makes him spill the tea, and Mikkel takes it from him and positions it safely farther down on the couch, then gives Onni what he wants.

People don’t actually taste like much - except in Onni’s case, because he tastes a bit like what Mikkel imagines static electricity might taste like. Probably a side-effect of being a mage. He has chapped lips and shakes a little bit when he turns his head to get a better angle on Mikkel’s mouth. Mikkel stays steady for him, smooths his hands down Onni’s back and up into his hair when he feels like Onni is getting too nervous, which is a lot. It’s warm and comfortable and Onni has a calloused, dry hand in Mikkel’s sideburns, and it feels nice like that. Mikkel doesn’t know how this happened but it’s nice.

Onni takes a break from making out, and then promptly falls asleep on Mikkel’s shoulder. Mikkel doesn’t bother moving - why would he? He’s comfortable, Onni is asleep. That’s all he could ask for really. He sets his head on top of Onni’s and drifts off.

In the morning, both of them are woken by Sigrun crashing in through the door with a skull in one hand and a gifted bottle of mead in the other, shouting in Norwegian about punching things and stabbing things and lighting things on fire. He has to grin to himself - Sigrun and her enthusiasm feels so right - and then he gets up to join Onni and to give Sigrun a much-needed smooch on the cheek. He’s missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Something nice and fluffy and cute. I need to get around to writing these three all properly cuddling, cause I'm weak as hell.


End file.
